Muggle World
by patrioticutie
Summary: Ron, Harry and Hermione get an interesting oppurtunity in the U.S. R/Hr, maybe. will probably end up being a "G" story, but just in case. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my characters!!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay, I admit, I started another story similar to this one, but got MAJOR writer's block. So.let's give this one a try, shall we? And review, pretty pretty please?  
  
Muggle World  
***  
Chapter 1  
~~~~  
  
It was the middle of August when the amazing shock came to the infamous trio. Harry and Hermione had been invited to spend the remainder of the summer with the Weasley family at the Burrow, and were highly anticipating their return to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had both achieved an acceptable amount of O.W.L.s, enough to go into the N.E.W.T. classes required for any student who wished to go into training to be an Auror. However, what the two had worked hard to earn, couldn't hold a candle to how Hermione did.  
While Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley's schoolwork could only be labeled as "passable", their other best friend, Hermione Granger, excelled at absolutely everything. The young witch got perfect marks in everything, without hardly even trying, even in the advanced classes like Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies. The only thing Hermione didn't get full marks in was Potions, because Professor Snape, as head of Slytherin House, was not very apt to give a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw anything that would be considered a "perfect". score.  
And that's how, on that mid-August day, the three best friends came to be sitting in the Weasley's front yard, with absolutely nothing to do. Having cleaned the lawn gnomes from the lawn immediately after breakfast the trio had a blissfully free afternoon ahead of them. Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had mentioned possibly playing Quidditch before dinner, so they had the to look forward to. Hermione wasn't quite as excited as the boys, but she figured if Ron's younger sister, Ginny, played, then she might as well.  
***  
As expected, the Quidditch match provided a little bit of much needed excitement. The family and friends split into two teams, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's other elder brother, Charlie made up one team, while Fred, George, Ginny, and Bill, the Weasley's eldest son, made up the other. They had to compromise on players, such as only having one Beater, one Chaser, but nobody seemed to mind that too much. "Oi, Ginny, don't be afraid to knock him off of his broom! You've got the advantage, he won't touch a girl!" shouted Bill to his only sister, while Ginny, playing the position of Seeker for her team, started blushing furiously at the thought of touching Harry, the Seeker for the opposite team. "Rr-right. Sure thing." Ginny stuttered, timidly going toward Harry, who made a miraculous save making a sharp dive at the last second.  
The summer after Harry's second year, he had come to the Burrow to stay, and Ginny had been infatuated with him, being too shy to even go near him. Over the years, she became to love Harry as a brother, and was much more comfortable around him. This, coupled with the fact that Ginny had a boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan, made her behavior at the Quidditch match very odd, indeed.  
The group trooped in to the old house, breathless and chattering, ready for dinner. Mrs. Weasley, however, instead of getting everything ready for undoubtedly large meal, was sitting at the kitchen table sharing tea and a conversation with none other than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the couple saw the bunch of unruly youth, they rose to their feet, Albus with dignity, and Molly in a rather hurried fashion.  
There was a chorus of confused "Hello, Professor," nobody saying anything about the rather unusual situation. And then, Ron, with a puzzled look on his face, spoke up, in a cautious voice.  
"Er, Mum, Professor, can I ask what exactly is going on here?" Ron, along with the others, seemed sort of surprised that he had spoken up, like he might get shot down if he said something. He wasn't disappointed.  
"No, young man, you may not. I don't know when you have ever been taught that you may eavesdrop," said Molly with indignation. "And you, Harry and Hermione go set the table outside-be sure to set an extra place, the Headmaster will be joining us for supper. The rest of you go wash up. Now!" Molly said all of this while scurrying around, making preparations, and barking the last command when everybody was standing around, looking shocked.  
At this, Professor Dumbledore slowly nodded his head, as if to give his assent to Molly's command. And, as their headmaster was somebody who gave off an air of someone to be obeyed, they scurried off to do their mother's bidding/  
***  
Dinner was an eventful affair, partly accounting for the amount of people around the dinner table. Also, were Dumbledore's stories and tale's of adventure. Finally, thirty minutes after dinner was finished, molly put an end to the storytelling.  
"You lot, clear the table, get a move on! No, Harry, Ron, Hermione, you stay put. The professor and I would like to talk to you about something rather important." Molly said, with sort of a distracted air. "Ooh, I wish Arthur were here!"  
"Not to worry, Molly, dearest! I am here. Now, what is so urgent?" Arthur Weasley, the balding head of the household, had just Apparated into the kitchen.  
"Well, these three young people," said the aging headmaster, indicating Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "have been offered a rather, er, interesting, opportunity in the States."  
At this, the infamous trio simply stood there, looking speechless.  
  
*** Okay, Chapter 1 is done! *Does happy dance.* Okay, so this was really fun to write, and there's more on the way, and if your lucky, there will be some Ron/Hermione action!! But only if you review, review, review!!! 


	2. Muggle World Announcement

I am sooo sorry that I haven't added anymore-I've been totally busy. Papers, projects, and a book a week to read for English. I'm working on the second chapter of this story, and will have it posted ASAP. Thanks for y'alls patience. 


End file.
